


QPP & Me

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [113]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied Coronavirus quarantine, Living Together, Queerplatonic Relationships, Zoom Meetings, qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: "Can you do 14. "They're so cute when they're asleep." with QPR dukeceit?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	QPP & Me

Roman is speaking quietly through Remus’s speakers as Remus walks through his house, touring his family through the place over zoom because that’s the fun thing to do these days. Their mother is complaining about the wallpaper and Roman is pointing out all the things he helped to carry when Remus moved in, but Remus is quiet. 

He’s quiet because somewhere there’s a Dee, asleep after a late night of work. He loves his QPP dearly, and he doesn’t want to wake the guy when he needs his sleep, but his mother wants to see his new living partner and he can’t ever resist the urge to show Dee off a bit. 

When he finds him Dee is snuggled into the sectional, covered in blankets but with one bare foot sticking out the side. It looks oddly vulnerable, being the only part of him exposed, and Remus moves over to tuck it back under quickly before turning the camera away to give Dee some privacy. 

His mother protests, of course, but Roman supports Remus’s hushed pleas for mercy- Dee will join the next call, he promises. 

Roman teases him mercilessly for his sappy expression once their parents leave the call, but Remus is unbothered. He sits beside Dee to stroke his hair, and just shrugs. “He’s so cute when he’s asleep, you know? So peaceful, so much less stressed...” Remus murmurs, and Roman goes quiet. 

“This is going to be good for you, you know?” His brother says, and Remus gives him a grateful smile before they hang up, so Roman can get back to whatever he spends his days doing and Remus can cuddle with his best friend in the whole world who he is very happy to be sharing his life with. 

And it’s good. It’s really, truly good. 


End file.
